


I’ll Be Right Here Waiting For You

by richardhux



Series: Omegaverse au [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childrens Doctor Mark Tuan, Doctor Jackson Wang, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, NamJin is mentioned, Omega Mark Tuan, Omegaverse, blackpink gets a brief cameo, i wish those were actual tags, markson, so does Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardhux/pseuds/richardhux
Summary: Mark gets hurt and slightly jealous so Jackson has to fix it.





	I’ll Be Right Here Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the markson sequal, yay! I hope you enjoy the story and also seeing how I label things in my notes on my iPod since that’s where I write all my stories.

Markson

Sequel to feelsy yoonmin

 

…

 

Jackson sat in his office, paperwork spread out before him and hands gripped tight in his blonde hair. “This is ridiculous.” He breathed.

 

“What’s ridiculous?” The blonde alpha jumped, turning around to see a brown haired Mark standing in the doorway.

 

He let a relieved sigh. “The hospitals budget, someone ordered too much toilet paper and now we’re having to re-budget everything. Luckily the new term is coming up soon, so hopefully it won’t be that big of an issue.”

 

The omega walker over, resting his head on the others shoulder when his nose crinkled. “Why do you smell like another omega?”

 

Jackson sighed, knowing this was going to happen. “A patient came in and I was the only doctor available to help.”

 

Mark stood back, anger flashing in his eyes. “You know you could lose your license over something like that, unmated alphas aren’t allowed anywhere near omega patients.”

 

“What was I supposed to do, leave him there?” He breathed in deeply before letting it out, trying to calm himself down. “He fell down some stairs and miscarried, he was in hysterics and needed something to cling onto. Since his friends were outside I let him hold onto me for a little bit, I was still in my clothes from last night so I’m sure it was the fact that they smelled like you that he held on and not anything more.”

 

The omega crossed his arms, letting out a huff. “Whatever.”

 

Jackson turned around fully in his chair to face him. “Before you get mad Mark ask yourself this, who’s fault is it that we’re not mated yet.”

 

“I’ll be in the children’s ward.” He grit out before walking swiftly out of the room.

 

“Shit.” Jackson hit his forehead with his hand. “I shouldn’t have said that.” He could feel a pit forming in his stomach just knowing he was going to be hearing from one of the scariest omegas he’s ever known.

 

…

 

Kim Seokjin was an omega that Jackson did not want to be on the wrong side of, only second to his friend Jinyoung, and was currently yelling at him through his phone about how he needs to be more sensitive and a million other things Jackson knew well enough already.

 

“You don’t just say stuff like that Jackson, you know he has his reasons, and if you stopped to think more-“

 

The ranting omega was stopped by a long sigh from the alpha on the other line. “I know Jin, I know that. Sometimes though, my mouth speaks before my mind has a chance to even grasp what I’m about to say.”

 

“That’s no excuse for what you said.”

 

“I know it’s not, and I know Mark is probably in the children’s ward right now trying not to cry his eyes out. I regret what I said and I’m going to make it up to him, I promise.”

 

“You better.” Jin huffed. “Anyways, try to at least make up with him by tonight? Any later then that and you’ll be drinking cold coffee with toast for a week.”

 

Jackson let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to endure that again, and thank you Jin. Thank you for being there for him when I’m a knucklehead.”

 

“Oh pish-posh. I’ve had plenty of arguments with Joonie where I should’ve kept my own temper but didn’t. I gotta go now, you make sure to apologize.”

 

“I will, and thank you.” The call ended, signifying that the other had ended it. Jackson set his phone down letting out a heavy sigh. “Guess I better get back to work.” He stood up from the chair in his office and grabbed his clipboard, heading out to make his rounds.

 

…

 

After Jackson made all the rounds to his patients he headed to the children’s ward. He went and stood outside one of the rooms, a small smile quirking at his lips as he watched Mark interact with all the children.

 

“Jackson Hyung!” One of the children called out, running over and jumping into his arms. Jackson caught him in his arms, and spun him around before setting him back down on the ground again.

 

He looked up and gave Mark a small smile, the omega merely huffed and turned around. “How are you guys?” Jackson asked, kneeling down as he listened to the different children prattle about all that they had done that day.

 

“Mark Hyung is sad though.” One little girl piped up.

 

The omega flushed slightly. “Jisoo!” He hissed.

 

“Yeah, he was sweating through his eyes.” Another girl spoke.

 

“Well Lisa, I’m afraid that Mark Hyung was sweating through his eyes today because of me.”

 

“You shouldn’t make others do that.” Jisoo said almost scoldingly.

 

“What do you guys think I should do?” Jackson asked, Mark rolling his eyes at the mock question given to the children.

 

“Apologize!” They called out.

 

“You heat that Mark, they want me to apologize.” He stood up, going over and gently wrapping his arms around the others waist. “I’m sorry, for what I said earlier. It was out of line and I shouldn’t be pressuring you into anything you’re not ready for.”

 

Mark gave a grumbling sound in response. “No.” Lisa said, locking eyes with Mark. “Now is when you say I forgive you. You told us about that yesterday.”

 

The older boys mouth hung open in slight shock at what she said, Jackson was trying not to laugh at the fact the other was scolded by someone so young.

 

Mark turned to Jackson, signs of him trying to hold back tears evident in his eyes. “Are you really sorry?”

 

“I am.” The younger replied, giving him a soft smile.

 

“Then I guess I can forgive you, but I want to talk some more once we’re home.”

 

“That’s fine, I’m just glad you’re willing to talk.” That remark earned him a playful punch in the arm.

 

…

 

Once the two got home they got dressed into some comfy clothes and sat down on the couch, Mark leaning into the the others shoulder.

 

“I really am sorry.” Jackson murmured.

 

“I know you are.” Mark replied. “I’m sorry as well, I should’ve been more understanding. I know how much you love your job, and I know you would never intentionally do anything that would hurt me. I’m also sorry for not mating with you yet, I know that it affects your job and what you can do-“ He was cut off by a pair of lips against his, eyes widening slightly.

 

Jackson pulled back, nuzzling his face into the others neck. “I would never ask you to mate with me because of my job. I want to do it because I love you, and nothing else. You’re not wrong, it would make a lot of things easier but those aren’t the reasons we should choose from when we decide to mate.”

 

“You really don’t mind?” Mark asked hesitantly.

 

“I really don’t mind, but don’t get me wrong. I would mate with you right now if it meant I wouldn’t have to worry about all those single alphas hanging around you in your ward anymore.”

 

“Oh shut up.” He gave Jackson a light shove, laughing softly. “You, are one of those single alphas.”

 

“Only because you’re not officially my omega.”

 

“Sap.” The omega shook his head, smiling softly. “Soon, I promise. There’s just a lot to process, and we can’t all be spur of the moment mates like namjin.”

 

“In their defense, they were drunk.”

 

“I don’t care, It was still a spur of the moment decision. I don’t want to do that to you.”

 

“I’d let you do anything to me.”

 

“Yah!” Mark hit Jackson hard with one of the throw pillows, the two tousling around on the couch till they finally laid down on the floor,chests heaving for air and glad there was no work tomorrow.

 

“In your own time darling, I’ll wait as long as I have to for you.” Jackson whispered, eyelids heavy.

 

“Even if it was forever?”

 

“I’d wait a million lifetimes and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who gave kudos and commented on my yoonmin story, you increased my will to live.  
> I want to say I’m joking but that’d be a lie.  
> I purple you and hope you’ll tell me what you think.


End file.
